Berikan Aku Kesempatan
by HitsuNha Tralala Trilili
Summary: Cinta itu menyakitkan apalagi jika orang yang kaucintai tidak ada saat kau dihadapkan antara hidup dan mati," RnR and don't like don't read!


Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

Berikan Aku Kesempatan

Rukia berdiri menatap kedua bola mat aorang yang menjadi lawan biacaranya, mata musim gugur yang sangat ia cintai tapi mungkin dalam kamus hidup Rukia tidak ada rasa cinta unttuk diberikan ke orang lain selain ke pekerjaan.

"Rukia... kau benar ingin pergi aku sungguh minta maaf aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu," ucap Ichigo tunanganya yang kini menggenggam tangan Rukia.

"Sudahlah Rukia chan Kurosaki kun telah menghianatimu ayo ikut kami Kuchiki san!" ucap gadis berambut coklat keorange-orangean Orihime.

Ichigo sudah mendekat kearah Rukia berharap mendapatkan jawaban pasti yang terlontar dari bibir manis itu.

"Aku mohon Rukia aku mencitaimu....," mata Ichigo berkaca-kaca menatap mata violet Rukia tiba-tiba Orihime langsung jalan kearah Ichigo plak! Dia menampar Ichigo.

"Kurosaki kun penghianat saat Kuchiki san sakit dan berharap Kurosaki kun ada disampinya Kurosaki kun malah bermain dengan gadis lain!"

Flashback

Rukia terbaring di posisi hidup dan mati tapi saat dia sangat membutuhkan Ichigo pria itu malah pergi entah kemana padahal keberadaan Ichigo sangat di butuhkan saat ini untuk memberi harapan kepada Ichigo.

Sementara itu Ichigo... dia tengah bercanda, bermain bersama gadis bermata orange dan berambut kucir kuda, betapa bahagianya mereka bermain di tamab itu sedangkan Rukia dia terjebak antara hidup dan mati.

"Rukia chan bertahanlah!" ucap Orihime sambil terus menangis di kaca pembatas anatara ruangan dan tempat tunggu.

"Ichigo ayo kita kesana!" ucap gadis itu sambil menarik tangan Ichigo, Ichigo hanya tersenyum sambil ikut dengan gadis itu "iya-iya sabar Senna."

"Rukia! Rukia! Rukia! Kumohon jangan pergi!," ucap Renji sahabat baik Rukia yang kini tengah menggendor-gendor pintu.

"KYAAAA!" Senna berteriak sambil memeluk erat tangan Ichigo saat menaiki rolllercoster "hahahah dasar penakut!" ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Ic... Higo...," ucap Rukia terbata-bata sambil menatap Renji dan Orihime.

"Rukia chan....," ucap Orihime "semuanya ayo kita cari Kurosaki kun! Rukia chan pasti akan senang kalau bertemu Kurosaki kun!" ucap Orihime optimis sedikit memberi harapan pada dirinya.

"AYO!" semua berteriak keluar dari rumah sakit.

Ichigo dan Senna kini duduk di bangku taman mengenang semua kebahagian yang mereka kenang hari ini tiba-tiba Senna berdiri Ichigo juga langsung ikut berdiri, Senna menutup matanya dan sedikit berjinjit untuk menghadap wajah Ichigo.

"Kurosaki kun! Kurosaki kun! Dimana kau!" Orihime berlari sudah 1 jam dia tidak berehenti berlari dia sangat berharap dia bertemu dengan Ichigo.

"Ah itu dia Kuro... sak.. i kun," mara Orihime membulat tanda tidak percaya dengan yang dia lihat air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya menghancurkan harapan kehidupan bagi Rukia yang sekarang telah mengahadapi maut... dia melihat Ichigo yang sedang berciuman dengan Senna.

Tapi sebenarnya Senna yang mengalunkan tangan Ichigo, Ichigo hanya terpaku diam dan tidak bisa bergerak.

"Ic... higo..," tiba-tiba ada kata-kata yang muncul dari hati Ichigo.

"Kurosaki akhirnya kau...," Ishida diam sejenak melihat temanya tengah bermesraan dengan gadis lain.

"Orihime apa yang terjadi!" Renji menyusul Orihime yang tertunduk lesu air mata bercucuran dari matanya untung ada Ishida yang menenangkanya.

"Ichigo!" Renji berlari kearah Ichigo mencengkram keras kerah Ichigo.

"Kau tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan Rukia dia membutuhkanmu! Apa kau tidak tau dia telah MENUKAR KESAKITANYA DEMI KEBAHAGIANMU HAH!" Renji mendorong Ichigo.

"Renji apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanya Ichigo polos.

"Rukia san... dia sekarang dihadapkan antara hidup dan mati tapi.... saat dia membutuhkanmu kau malah enak-enakan bermain disini!" Ishida memberikan tatapan sinisnya.

"Sudahlah Renji, Uryuu kun aku ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke rumah sakit," Orihime mennagis matanya berkaca-kaca tapi dia tetap tidak menghentikan tatapan bencinya pada Ichigo.

"Oi.. OI Renji, Inoue, Ishida kenapa... kenapa kalian, biarkan aku mencobanya sekali lagi... Teman-teman!" Ichigo berusaha memberi penjelasan kepada Renji dan lain-lain

tapi hati mereka sudah tertutup untuk memberikan Ichigo kesempatan dan yang akhirnya hanya bisa Ichigo sesali dengan air mata "kenapa aku begitu bodoh.. Rukia..."

End Of Flashback.

"Sayonara Ichigo....," ucap Rukia sambil menggenggam erat tangan Orihime.

~Owari~

Vir: Akhirnya selese juga....

Haru: Hah gila Orihime jadi baek keren... *teprok-teprok*

Orihime: *senyum gaje* makasih...

Vir: Ngapain lo kesini ganggu suasana aja....

Orihime: Lah nih fanfic kan ada guenya wajar lah gue kesini.

Vir: Iyah-iyah....

Senna: *nongol* Hai semua.

Vir+Haru+Orihime: *ngasih deathglare* Ngapain kamu kesini?

Senna: *pundung*

Haru: *nendang Senna* gomene Senna maaf-maaf tidak tersedia lowongan lagi di fic-fic selanjutnya silahkan sekolah dulu YANG TUINGGI.

Vir: gud-gud *tos sana Orihime*

Haru: Nanti si Ella mau buat FFn yah....

Vir: Iyah jadi para senpai-senpai lebih baik siapkan Co2 untuk kedatangan author gejhe lagi,.... *ditabok ella*

Orihime: SEMUANYA REVIEW!!!


End file.
